The Nine Nine
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: Detective Austin Moon is Brooklyn's finest detective. The only case he can't solve is how to grow up. The precinct is put under the command of a new Captain, who tests Austin and his teams skills to the max. (Featuring some Romance between Auslly as well)


**So this is gonna be heavily influenced by Brooklyn Nine Nine if you watch it. Updates for this won't be as often, cause I'll probably have to put some thought into all the cases lol. Anyway, let me know if you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Nine Nine <strong>

**Chapter 1 : The New Captain**

* * *

><p>"Good morning my wonderful colleagues." Austin smiled as he walked over to his desk.<p>

"Why are you so happy?" Trish asked.

"Because today we get to meet the new captain." Austin sat back in his chair.

"Why exactly is that good news? I thought you loved Captain Holt?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"He only liked Captain Holt because he would let him do anything he wanted."

"Ah Ally." Austin smiled. "No one invited you into this conversation." Ally rolled her eyes and got back to work. "But yes, there is some sadness in my heart that Holt retired, but I'm sure the next Captain will just be as much of a loser as he was." Austin shrugged and Trish's eye's widened. "And he's right behind me isn't he?" Austin asked and Trish nodded. Austin slowly turned around in his chair. "You must be Captain Starr." He smiled up at the man.

"Yes. And you must be Detective Moon." The man said.

"That I am."

"Uh huh.. For the record Detective Moon, I do not class myself as a loser. I have worked very hard to get to where I am. As I assume you have too." The Captain nodded.

"Of course! All work no play." Austin smiled.

"Holt warned me about you. May I have everyone's attention. I am Captain Starr. I am very pleased to be assigned as the new Captain of Brooklyn's Nine Nine. I do not expect any of you to change the way you work, but know, I will be closely watching you for today."

"Ooooh. Scary." Austin laughed.

"Detective Moon. I trust if you do as you are told, we will get along just fine."

"Of course. I always do as I'm told." Austin held up his hands.

"Yeah right." Ally said under her breath and Austin shot her a dirty look.

"I will be popping around later to have a one on one chat with you all." The Captain said as he walked into his office. "Is it just me or did he not blink at all during that?" Carrie asked.

"I thought it was amazing." Dez sighed happily.

"When the hell did you get here?" Austin asked.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time." Dez shrugged.

"Fair enough." Austin said as the pair fist bumped.

"Guys, I take if you've all met the Captain?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, he seems nice." Ally smiled.

"_He seems nice_." Austin mimicked Ally.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of the team?" Elliot asked.<p>

"Go through them, one by one."

"Alright, where to start. We have Carrie, she's the civilian administrator. She's a little crazy, tends to talk to much.. but she's harmless. Always looking for a way to get out of her work. Then we have Dallas. Doesn't really like to go out on the field, he's more a desk worker. He tends to say really random things.. think he's due an early retirement, but hey ho. Then we have Chuck, he and Dallas are really good friends. They've been with the precinct the longest. Alright, next up we have Trish. She's probably the most scariest.. She's a really good detective though. It's good to have her on the team. Then we have Dez. He's a food fanatic, but an alright detective. He's good to have on a stake out, he's pretty alert, but he can get quite boring after a while. Then we have Ally Dawson. One of the best detectives Brooklyn has to offer. She's a really hard worker. And last but not least, Austin Moon. He is our top detective. There isn't any case he hasn't solved.. well accept growing up. He and Ally have a bet on to see who can solve the most cases this term."

"What's the prize?" The captain asked.

"If Ally wins she get's Austin mustang."

"And if Austin wins?"

"He gets to take her out on what will be the worst date of her life, but he promises she'll want to have sex with him by the end of it." Elliot shrugged.

"That makes no sense at all." The Captain said.

"Yeah.. I always found it a little weird." Elliot shrugged. "I've always thought he had a little thing for her, but he wont admit it."

"I see. Put them on a case together. I was to see how they work." The Captain said.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Austin, Ally. The Captain wants you two to follow up this case from last week." Elliot threw them the folder containing all the information. "Why does Ally have to come, I can do it myself." Austin said.<p>

"Because the Captain said so. Besides, it might be dangerous." Elliot shrugged.

"You're the sergeant can't you just ignore his orders." Austin suggested.

"You know I can't do that, and the only reason you want to go on this case alone is so you can get an extra point. It's not happening."

"Fine. Ally you're driving." Austin said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yay.." Ally sighed grabbing her keys and leading them out to her car.

"What kind of car is this?" Austin said looking around inside the vehicle."

"It's a Prius. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Of course it is." Austin sighed.

"We could have taken your car." Ally shrugged.

"Yeah, well we can't, because my car is in the garage cause I blew it's engine."

"Then stop complaining."

"Whatever. What we got on this case anyway?" He asked.

"Well, we had a witness come in and say that she saw someone in her apartment complex dropping something suspicious off. Dez followed it up and he found out that the apartment is like the HQ of some drug chain. There's a picture of our man in their." Austin looked through the pieces of paper until he found the picture. "So what? We just gotta find this guy and arrest him. Hardly going to be difficult."

"You say that now."

"Please, you know I'll solve this case."

* * *

><p>"I don't know which apartment it is. Dez wasn't very clear." Ally said looking around.<p>

"Let's just knock and ask." Austin said knocking one of the doors in the hall. The door opened to an elderly gentleman who looked confused. "Hello." Austin said loudly.

"Austin he's not deaf." Ally said.

"What's that, my hearings going." The man said and Austin smirked at Ally.

"Hi there, I'm detective right all the time and this is detective wrong all the time." Austin smiled. "We are wondering if you have seen this man?" Austin handed the man the picture.

"Oh.. he lives next door."

"Thank you very much for your time." Ally said.

"Let me take the lead on this one." Austin said pushing past her and knocking the door. "Brooklyn nine nine, open up." He said as he banged on the door.

"Do you hear that?" Ally said.

"Sounds like someone's trying to make an escape." Austin took a step back from the door and nodded at Ally who pulled out her gun before running into the door, breaking it down. "Get down on the ground!" He shouted as he pulled out his own gun.

"Great work Detective right all the time." Ally shook her head as she spotted the open window.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. My two, apparent, best detectives let one drug dealer get away?" The captain asked. "It was her fault." Austin folded his arms.<p>

"I don't care who's fault it was. This reflects very badly on my first day here. I assume you will rectify the situation. Even if it takes you all night."

"Of course, whatever it takes." Ally smiled.

"Good. Now leave."

"Is it just me or is he totally emotionless?" Austin asked Ally once they were outside the Captains office. "I think he's nice."

"He's making us work all night.. how is that nice?"

"It's not like you have anything better to do." Ally smiled and sat down at her desk.

"Blah blah blah." Austin said. "Dez, give me everything you got on this case."

"On it." Dez said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ally."<p>

"Yeah?" Ally rolled her chair over to Austin.

"What are all these red circles on the map." He asked.

"Those are places where our guy has been seen frequently." She explained.

"Right.. how old is our guy?"

"I'd say in his late thirties." Ally shrugged.

"I know where he is." Austin smiled.

"How?" Ally looked confused.

"I'll explain in the car."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Ally asked.<p>

"Yep. Super sure." He smiled before banging on the door. "Brooklyn Nine Nine, open up."

"Do you ever say anything else?"

"Nope. Stay alert." He said as the door opened to reveal the same old man they have visited before. "Hello sir!"

"I told you before I don't know anything!" The old man tried to shut the door but Austin stopped it with his foot. "Save it." Austin said forcing his way in. "Get your hands up." He said pointing his gun towards the man who was sitting on the couch. "This our guy?" He asked Ally.

"I sadly have to say.. yes.." She sighed.

"Good." Austin smirked. "Cuff him."

* * *

><p>"I solved the case! I solved the case!" Austin chanted as he and Ally walked back into the department.<p>

"Woo! High five!" Dez jumped up and high fived his friend.

"I'm impressed." The Captain said.

"It was common sense really." Austin smiled. "They guy was making frequent visits to the pharmacist and then to the place that sells hearing aids, and our old guy was losing his hearing. When he opened the door, I, unlike Ally, spotted a bag from the pharmacist and the old dude had an uncanny resemblance to our guy. It seems that they were father and son and when our guy escaped out of his window he slipped into his dads apartment and his dad covered for him." Austin shrugged. "Simple when you think about it. And this puts me one point ahead of Ally. You are going to go on that date with me and you know it." He said as he changed the score written on the whiteboard.

"Oh please, I still have time." Ally said.

"Uh huh." Austin winked. "Anyway, now I can go home and actually catch the game."

"Detective Moon. I hope you do understand that by solving the case you do now have to do the paperwork involved in that case." The Captain reminded him.

"Aw." Ally smiled. "Too bad you're gonna miss the game."

"Is it too late to say that Ally solved the case?" Austin sighed.

"Yes.. yes it is." The Captain said as he walked back into his office.

"Sarg.. can you help me out here." Austin pleaded.

"Sorry Austin, I actually want to go home and catch the game." Elliot shrugged.

"Don't worry buddy." Dez smiled. "I'll stay!"

"Thanks man." Austin smiled.

"Oh no wait, I just remembered master chef is on. Another time." Dez shrugged as he walked off.

"Great." Austin sighed as he slumped back in his chair. "This is gonna be a long night."


End file.
